Second Chances
by midnights-dawn
Summary: Post-Series. Mustang and his subordinates face moving on without Havoc when Marcoh's Philospher's Stone has only enough power to fix Mustang, only to find out in time that not everything was how it seemed and they may get a second chance after all.


**Disclaimer: I am not as you have probably guessed the owner of Fullmetal Alchemist or Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood or it's character's in any way. They belong to the actual creators of the series. I do however claim this plot and any characters I may make up for it. **

**Authors Note: This fanfiction is written in response to the request of a friend. She wanted a story with this plot but insisted it had to be done from multiple points of view. Thanks to that particular aspect of the request I'm not sure how well this story actually turned out but like usual am posting it anyways.**

**I will post each part as I get it typed up. (This fic was written in pencil in one of my notebooks so I have to type everything up separately).  
**

**This fic is un-beta-ed, so be gentle. Constructive criticism is appreciated, Flames are not. **

* * *

**~ Mustang POV ~**

Roy had no idea how long he had been stuck in this stupid hospital. While he was well aware of his reason for being there, (it was kind of hard not to notice being blind after all), he really wanted to be free of the place so he could get on with his new projects. Even surrounded by books and subordinates he really wanted nothing more than to hurry up and get on with life.

* * *

**~ Fuery POV ~**

He never really ceased to be amazed with his boss, even now with his blindness, the man never gave in, he kept plowing through with his ideas and plans and merely rewrote them whenever something went wrong.

It made it very difficult to keep secrets from the man, or even to surprise him significantly, so when Kain saw the flabbergasted look on his commander's face after Mustang heard his newest guest speak he knew the man had to be special even before they revealed that he was _the _Dr. Marcoh.

* * *

**~ Hawkeye POV ~**

The Philosopher's Stone, made up of the lives of countless Ishbalans', it was the single most powerful alchemic object she had ever heard of and Marcoh was offering the last of its power for the purpose of curing Mustang's eyes.

If ever there was a time to be thankful this was it, because now he would finally be able to truly carry out plans that he had been putting aside on account of his blindness and make them reality.

An excellent sign because, (despite his brilliance at planning), everything was guaranteed to work far better if they could use the plans that heavily involved his help in them.

In fact, Hawkeye found herself so excited by the prospect she nearly missed the look of sudden determination that flicked across Mustang's face and still managed to be momentarily startled by his declaration that Havoc be the one to get treatment first.

* * *

**~Mustang POV~**

They couldn't do it. The words filtered through his head like poison.

Not enough power was left in the stone and if they were to try it anyways it would only result in needless torture for Havoc.

The only person the stone would be able to help now was Roy himself, and then only if he agreed to the terms of Marcoh's deal. (A concept he couldn't help but find kind of hilarious considering how he had already been doing exactly what would be required of him since long before he had even heard of the deal).

Everyone was now looking at him, waiting for his decision on the matter, telling him that 'Havoc wouldn't mind', or 'Do it for yourself', whatever they thought he needed to hear to make the decision in the manner they wanted.

It was actually Breda's quiet words that convinced him; saying that Jean would likely never forgive Roy if he heard that he was too afraid to accept such an exceptional offer.

A true enough statement now that he thought about it, since more than anything Jean hated it when he was stuck taking orders from cowardly superior officers, and Roy had absolutely no intentions of adding to the list of things that Jean had legitimate reason to hate him for.


End file.
